tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward and Gordon
Edward and Gordon, retitled Edward Helps Out in American releases, is the second episode of the first season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode: A Place Unlike Any Other in 1989. Plot Edward is an old, blue engine, who is feeling sad, as he has not been out in a long time. The other engines that live in Tidmouth Sheds with Edward have told him the driver will not choose him, making Edward even more depressed, until the driver and fireman see that he is upset, so they choose him over the other engines. Edward has a wonderful day pulling coaches. The coaches are very proud and impressed with Edward, as is his crew. Hegoes back to the sheds that evening, and falls fast asleep. Next morning, Gordon is bragging to Edward. He tells the old engine to watch him rush by with the express that afternoon. Edward ignores him and goes to shunt trucks in the yard. Edward loves shunting; he will biff the trucks, and they will scream in horror. Edward works very hard all day. That afternoon, he goes for a rest on a siding. Presently, he hears Gordon's whistle. But instead of coaches, the express engine is pulling a line of dirty trucks. Gordon moans as he slowly pulls a dirty goods train. He soon begins to climb a hill, and stops halfway up. Edward is soon called to be Gordon's banker. The big blue engine does not think that little old Edward can do it, though he pushes all the same. Up the hill goes the train all the while Gordon keeps on saying, "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it!" But to Gordon's surprise, they have made it to the top. Gordon thunders away at high-speed, cheering for himself, leaving Edward far behind without even waiting to say thank you to him. Very sad and out of breath, Edward slowly runs into a siding at Maron station, where his driver and fireman give him a long drink and promise to reward him a new coat of blue paint with red stripes. Appearances Characters * Edward * Gordon * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Goods Station * Gordon's Hill * Maron * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * The Viaduct (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * There are three coaches in the goods shed behind Edward which appear to be unmodified versions of the Old Coaches, painted in LNER Teak livery. They can be seen more clearly in a rare picture. * On the Shining Time Station episode, "A Place Unlike Any Other," the line "Edward's driver came up," sounds the same as it does in the UK, but is redubbed on home video. * George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on the 1995 George Carlin version of Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories. * Some parts of this episode were recreated in CGI for the special, The Adventure Begins. * When Gordon races through Maron, the footage is sped up. * This is the first episode in which Thomas appears, but does not speak. * In both US narrations, the narrator adds "...but he was happy because he had been so helpful," despite Edward looking sad and tired. It is possible the line was added because viewers in the US would understand Edward's personality better, making it seem as if he had a thoughtful positive attitude towards the other engines. Goofs * When Edward leaves the turntable, his side jerks up a little. * During Edward's morning train of coaches, the brake coach is backwards, this being due to the coaches only being painted on one side. * In the scene that immediately follows Edward leaving the sheds, his eyes are wonky. * When Edward says "I'm going out again tomorrow!" steam is venting from an empty siding in the background. In the siding where steam is venting, the rails end at the bottom of the screen. * When Edward puffs out of the shed to shunt trucks, the shadow from the camera can be seen. * When Edward is shunting trucks, his cab roof is raised and a truck on the line next to him is missing an eye. * Studio equipment is seen in the top left corner when Edward's driver talks to Gordon. * When Edward buffers up behind Gordon, the sound comes earlier than it should, Gordon's brake van has changed and the open truck is empty. * When Gordon says "I've done it!" the ground sinks slightly. * In both US narrations, it is said that Edward was happy because he had been so helpful, but he looks sad. * Edward is wearing James' sad face when he approaches the water tower. Due to this, his nose and eyebrows also change shape. * When the narrator says "Gordon was very cross," there are bushes beside Gordon instead of the yard and the sheds. * In the restored version, as Gordon says "The shame of it!" he is not pulling the trucks. * In a close-up of Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry is not next to Thomas. * In the first scene, James' eyes are wonky and a camera cloud be seen somewhere. * In the third night scene, Henry is in his new shape. * Edward's eyes are a bit wonky in the final scene of the episode. * At the start of the episode, the narrator mentions that Edward is the smallest engine and the rest of the engines are bigger than him. This is not true, as Thomas is actually the smallest engine and James is the same size as Edward. * In a picture of Gordon passing Edward, the edge of the set can be seen. * When Edward's driver says, "I'll get my paint out tomorrow," a white blotch can be seen on his right shoulder. Quotes * Gordon: (to Edward) ''The driver won't choose you again. He wants strong engines like us! * '''Narrator: '''But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Edward. * '''Edward's Driver:' Would you like to come out today? * Edward: '''Oh yes, please. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Gordon: '''You watch me, little Edward, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. Goodbye, little Edward. Look out for me this afternoon. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Trucks: Edward bumps them OOH! Whatever is happening?! _____________________________________________________________________________________ * refuses to go up the hill * Driver: You're not trying. * Gordon: I can't do it! The noisy trucks/freight cars hold an engine back so! * Narrator: Edward's driver came up. * Edward's Driver: We've come to push. * Gordon: No use at all! * Edward's Driver: You wait and see. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Gordon: I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it! * Edward: I will do it! I will do it! I will do it! * (they puff and push as hard as they could before Gordon realises he is at the top of the hill) * Gordon: '''I've done it! I've done it! I've done it! * '''Narrator (UK narraton): '''He forgot all about Edward and didn't wait to say "Thank you". Edward was left out of breath and far behind. * '''Narrator (US narrations): He forgot all about kind Edward and didn't say "Thank you". Edward was left out of breath and far behind, but he was happy because he had been so helpful. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Edward and Gordon * My Thomas Story Library - Gordon (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - Gordon In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Edward and Gordon-British Narration|UK Narration File:Edward Helps Out - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Edward Helps Out-George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration de:Hilfe vom kleinen Edward es:Edward al Rescate pl:Edek i Gabryś he:אדוארד וגורדון ja:エドワードのおてがら Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations